One MistAke
by Kallie Swan Jones
Summary: He kissed me lightly on the head, then got into his car. I watched as he left Rosewood. In that moment, I never thought I would ever be carrying Ezra's baby. Aria's POV. Can Aria and her friend keep this secret? Will A threat to expose her secret? Will Ezra ever come back? One Mistake creates a chain reaction…
1. Chapter One: A's New Target

**Chapter One: A's New Target**

My name is Aria Montgomery and I'm seventeen years old. I am a student at Rosewood High, and I've been secretly dating my English teacher, Ezra Fitz for almost two years. The only people that know about us are my friends and they're pretty cool about it. I mean like who doesn't think he's good looking.

"Aria!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. I grabbed my school bag and walked out of my room. I walked into the kitchen where my mom, dad and little brother, Mike were rushing around. I quickly without bumping into anyone grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in the corner of the counter, then grabbed my keys off the key holder.

"See you guys later." I said running across the hall to get my short black leather jacket.

"I don't want to talk about it." My brother's voice shouted. I looked up and saw Mike storm over to the front door and leave slamming the door behind him.

"What was about?" I asked my mom looking toward her as she came into the hallway.

"Mike's failing all his classes." My mom told me, "I can't get him to us talk about it. Can you to talk to him?" She asked, hoping. I sighed heavily at my mom and nodded.

"I can try." I replied. My mom smiled at me as she said thank you. I nodded at her again, then left for school.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked next to my friend, Hanna's car as she got out.

"Hey Hanna." I said as I got out my car closing the driver's door behind me. She smiled at me and said as we walked toward Rosewood High.

"Hi Aria. How you talked to Emily lately? Do you know how she dealing with the breakup? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her."

"I haven't." I replied, then asked, "Do you even know why she and Paige broke up tho?"

"One letter: A." She simply answered, and My eyes looked over to Hanna in shock.

"A made them break up?" I questioned, "Why?" Hanna just shrugged at my question as she said.

"I don't know. Emily won't talk about that part."

"Maybe I can get through to her," I suggested, knowing how close Emily and I were.

"Good luck." Hanna chuckled, as we walked into school. Once we were in the building, Hanna and I split up to go to our lockers.

As I got to my locker, I heard my phone beep and took it out of my bag. I clicked a key on my phone and stared at the message.

 _Sucks being the only one with a secret boyfriend for two years. Be careful Aria or someone might tell. -A_

I sighed closing my phone. I didn't want to deal with A's messages right now. Since they're probably the reason Emily and Paige broke up.

"Aria!" I heard Spencer call my name and quickly turned around to see her standing at her locker beside me.

"Oh. Hey." I replied, smiling at me.

"What's wrong?" She quickly said and my expression immediately changed. She knew something was up.

"Nothing." I lied, then asked, "Did you hear about Emily and Paige?"

"The whole school knows about it." Spencer answered, "But Paige isn't good for her like Maya was." She added, commenting.

"Spencer!" I said upset.

"Sorry." She replied shrugging, "I just really liked Maya. More than Paige" I gave Spencer a little nod and walked to Ezra's class. As I sat down next to Emily, my phone vibrated. I quickly took it out, hid it under my desk as I looked at the message.

 _First_ round _was Emily. Next_ round _is you. -A_

"What?" I mouthed, then looked up seeing everyone looking at me.

"Mrs. Montgomery, is there a problem?" Ezra asked to me.

"No." I quickly answered shaking my head before stuffing my phone back into my bag. I sat in class quietly for the rest of the period.

The bell finally rang for class to be over and I quickly grabbed my things before heading to lunch to meet my best friends. I sat down beside Emily with Hanna and Spencer sitting on the opposite end.

"Did you get a text from A before English?" Emily asked after a little bit. I looked at her, then nodded, which made her then ask, "What did it say?"

Now Hanna and Spencer were staring at me. I looked between the three of them, then sighed, grabbing my bag and taking out my phone, but before I could open it, their phones beeped. We all looked at each other, then they pulled out their phone. Spencer read the text out loud.

 _Back off, bitches. This fish is mine. -A_


	2. Chapter Two: Goodbye

**Chapter Two: Goodbye**

 _One Month Later._

When the final bell rang, I quickly gathered my book, then headed out outside to my car. I wanted to get to Ezra's before he did to surprise him. After a twenty minute drive, I walked up to his apartment and opened the door.

Of course, he wasn't home yet.

So I threw my bag on the couch and played the messages on his phone machine. The first one was for me from Ezra.

"Hey, Aria. It's me. Look I got stuck at work tonight." He said in the voicemail, "I'm really sorry. I won't make it there in time to have dinner. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I sighed as I stopped the message.

"Well, looks like I'm hanging out with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer tonight," I said to myself, then dropped down onto the couch and grabbed my phone out of my bag. I clicked my phone on and saw a new message.

I hoped it was A again.

 _Aria, can you come over? I really need a friend right now. -Emily_

I sighed in relief, then texted back.

 _Sure, Em. I'll be there soon. -Aria_

I hit send, then stood up grabbing my bag and left Ezra's apartment.

As I drove to Emily's, I remember how much of a mess she had been these past few weeks. After her and Paige broke up, Paige just disappeared. About two days after, she became a missing person. Emily tried calling her phone, but she kept taking voicemails. I was worried about Paige too, but Emily's ten times more worried.

When I got to Emily's, I saw the front porch light on as I got out of my car. I walked up onto her porch and was about to knock on the door, then it swung open. I immediately saw tears in Emily's eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I asked as she let me into her house. She sniffed, then said her voice creaking, sounding very upset as she closed the door behind me.

"I just found out."

"Found out what?" I questioned facing Emily. I could see the tears filling her eyes, her arms were crossed around her waist tightly, and she was shaking, "Emily?"

"It's Paige." She finally answered, "She's dead." My hand covered my mouth in shock. Before I could ask her how, she said, "I don't know how. I hung up on her parents before they could tell me."

"Emily," I said with a very soft voice, as I wrapped my arms around her body, hugging her tight. I felt her start crying on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, our cell phones beeped. We both pulled away, looking at each other before we pulled out our phones. We opened our phones at the same time. Emily and I both stared down at our phones, as I read the text out loud,

"Paige knew what she was getting into. -A."

"A killed her," Emily whispered as my eyes flickered up to her. She started breathing very heavily like she having a heart attack. She could barely breathe. I quickly texted Hanna and Spencer.

 _S.O.S. Emily's House Hurry. -Aria_

I hit send and immediately another text appeared. From A.

 _Ezra's got problems. -A_

I ignored the text. Emily needed her friend right now.

The next morning, Spencer texted me saying that she was going over to Emily's with Hanna and apologized for not coming over last night. I texted her back a quick, okay, then I closed my phone as I walked toward to Ezra's apartment.

As I approached his apartment, I noticed that his door is wide open. I looked inside and saw the whole apartment empty. None of Ezra's things were there. I looked around for Ezra but spotted one of his neighbors.

"Excuse me." I said jogging over to the old woman next door, "What happened to the guy who lives in that apartment?" I asked gesturing toward Ezra's apartment.

"Oh, dear. He moved out." She told me, which made my eyes widen in shock. I mean Ezra would have told me if he was moving apartment building, "He's probably still outside t if you need to catch him." She added.

"Thank you." I quickly replied, then rushed down the hall toward the stairs. As I swung the front door of the building open, I spotted Ezra putting his last box into the trunk of his car, parked on the other side of the street, "Ezra!" I yelled running to him as he glanced at me, then looked down as he closed his trunk. He walked to the driver's side of his car as I came around his car, stopping in front of him, "What's going on?" I asked, but He ignored me as he walked past me and opened the driver's side door. I grabbed his arm stopping him from getting in and turned him around, "Ezra."

"You need to leave." He ordered looking at me with a serious look on his face, "You can't be here."

"Ezra!" I shouted again, then asked, "What's going on?" He sighs and says.

"I'm leaving Rosewood." He replied sighing. My mouth dropped speechless as I shook my head no.

"No. Why?" I asked, getting upset, "Why are you leaving Rosewood?" I asked. He sighed again and calmly said whispering.

"It's complicated, but I have to leave."

"Don't go. Please don't go." I said softly. My eyes getting water with tears. I looked down as the tears began streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, Aria." Ezra whispered, then touched my cheek with the palm of his hand, "Goodbye." I felt him kiss the top of my head lightly. I looked up as his hand pulled away and saw him get into his car, then watched him leave,

leave me alone in Rosewood.


	3. Chapter Three: Why He Left

**Chapter Three: Why He Left**

 _Ezra's POV_

I looked in my rearview mirror at Aria becoming far and far away. I hated myself for doing this, but I had to leave Rosewood. I could never come back. I jumped onto the highway heading toward Chicago, IL where I was gonna start over.

As I drive west to Chicago, I thought of why I had to leave Rosewood...

 _Flashback_

 _It was a Thursday and I just had a meeting with the other staff. I looked at my watch and the time was quarter of seven. I had left a voicemail on my apartment phone for Aria knowing she was probably going to wait for me. I had no idea this meeting was going to take four hours. I sighed thinking Aria must be mad at me, but usually, she hangs out with Emily, Hanna, and Spencer if we can't. She was understanding when it came to work._

 _"Mr. Fitz?" I looked up and saw principal Hackett was standing at the end of the table by the doorway. I straightened up as I asked._

 _"Mr. Hackett, what can I do for you?"_

 _"We need to talk in my office." He said very seriously._

 _"I have a lot of work to do tonight." I told him glancing down at my stack of papers, then asked, "Can it wait?"_

 _"Actually it can't." He replied crossing his arms, "It's important."_

 _"OK?" I said, then I put my work bag on my shoulder and followed Mr. Hackett to his office. I walked into his office and he gestured a seat from me. I walked over and sat down as he closed the door and locked it. I gulped knowing something bad was coming. I watched him walk over to his side of the desk and sit down. He clapped his hands together and sighed before he turned all his attention on me._

 _"What is this about?" I asked him, a little nervous._

 _"It's about one of your students." He told me, "Aria Montgomery it be exact." I tried to act like I didn't know. He moved his folded hands onto his desk as he sat up straight, "Well, I don't know how to put this."_

 _"Put what?" I questioned. He looked at me, and said with a straight face._

 _"I know you're sleeping with her." My eyes widen, but I tried to stay calm as he continued, "I got an anonymous tip." He pulled out a note and handed it to me, "That you and Mrs. Montgomery are have been involved with each other from almost three years now" I unfolded the note and read it._

 _It was in a typewriter font._

 _Mr. Hackett, I have some information you should know before it goes too far. Aria Montgomery and her teacher, Ezra Fitz have been dating for the past two and a half years. I can't keep it to myself any longer. This secret's been haunting me. Mr. Fitz even threatened me to keep the secret. I know it's risky telling you, but I think you should know the truth. -A_

 _"Now, I know you have a contrast with this school." he said as I looked up at him, "But it's time for you to resign."_

 _"Mr. Hackett, I would never threaten a student. Ever." I protested, defending myself._

 _"I don't think I can trust you as a teacher anymore." Mr. Hackett said looking down at his hands, not wanting to look at me._

" _Mr. Hackett, come on." I said to assure him I was being set up, but he put his hand up stopping me from talking. There was a long pause before he looked up at me and said._

 _"Please, collect your things from your desk. You're fired." I stood up staring at him._

 _"Mr. Hackett-" I tried to argue as I stood up from my chair._

 _"I think it's also best if you leave Rosewood." He added, "News travels fast in a small town like this." I stared at him in shock. First, he was firing me and now he was telling me to leave Rosewood._

" _Mr. Hackett-" I began again, but he cut me off by saying in a very serious voice, as he glanced at me._

 _"Mr. Fitz, you have thirty seconds to get out of my office, before I call the cops." With that threat, I quickly left without another word._

End Flashback.

I put my head back thinking as I drove.

Who besides Aria, and her friends knew about us?


	4. Chapter Four: Her First

**Chapter Four: Her First**

 _Aria's POV_

It has been a week since I watched Ezra leave Rosewood. I felt so lost now. He was my first, and first love. My parents had no idea what was really wrong with me. They thought it was because of Paige's death. I definitely couldn't tell them. They would freak out if they find out I was sleeping with my English teacher.

Sorry, former English teacher.

"Aria?"

I turned my head to my door and saw Hanna standing in my doorway.

"Go away." I told her as I turned my head back toward the window, "I wanna be alone." Of course, that didn't stop Hanna. I heard her footsteps coming over to me, but I just ignored her. She seat on the window with me, but I didn't move my position.

"Aria, we're all worried about you." Hanna explained, "Paige's death and now this."

"Yeah." I replied, "Well now I know how Emily feels."

"Aria. Mr. Fitz didn't die." Hanna reminded me, " He-." I cut her off when I gave her an angry look. She paused for a moment, then added, "The point is you don't know why he left."

"He left to be with Maggie and Malcolm," I told her, knowing they now lived in Chicago, which was exactly where he was going.

"Aria, you don't know where he even went." She tried to convince me, but I knew.

"Hanna, he left to go live with them!" I snapped at her, then turned to the window again, "Please. Just. Leave." I ordered her, wanting to just be alone.

"No." She protested putting her hand on my knee, but I quickly shooed it away wrapping my hands around my legs, putting my head down on my knees, "Aria, you are OK?" She asked after a couple minutes.

"Of course I'm not okay." I barked at her.

"No I mean, you look sick." She corrected herself. I turned my head slightly to look at her from my position.

"I'm not- I began, but was cut off by this weird feeling in my stomach and quickly jumped up holding one hand to my mouth as I ran across the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

 _Hanna's POV_

I quickly stood up as Aria rushed out of her room, slamming the bathroom door shut. Right away, I heard puking noises and walked across the hall to the bathroom door.

"Aria?" I said knocking softly on the door, "You okay?" She didn't answer, but all I heard was the sound of puking, "Oh, gross." I whispered to myself as my phone beeped. I took it out and looked at my new text message.

 _Hey Han, you at Aria's? -Spencer_

I quickly texted her back, kind of ignoring her question.

I think something wrong with Aria. Her parents aren't here. I need you and Emily to get here as fast as you can. -Hanna

I hit send, then sighed hoping Aria's gonna be okay.

* * *

 _Spencer's POV_

Emily and I got out of my car and rush we up to the house. I knock frantically on the door and with in second, Hanna opened the door. I open the door and we run inside.

"What's going on with Aria?" Emily asked as we rushed inside turning to face Hanna. She just stared at us, then the three of us ran upstairs to Aria's room.

* * *

 _Aria's POV_

I was sitting on my bed alone, frozen like I just saw a ghost. I couldn't believe what I found out. What was I going to do?

"Aria!" I heard Spencer and Emily call coming upstairs. My head whipped up as I saw them come into my bedroom with Hanna. They both ran over to me by my window.

"Aria, what's going on?" Emily asked as she sat down next to me, "Is it A again?" I just sat there staring off into space. I felt like I couldn't move a muscle.

"Aria, say something." Spencer pushed. A single tear streamed down my face before I whispered.

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter Five: Pregnant?

**Chapter Five: Pregnant?**

 _Aria's POV_

I felt them all staring at me speechless. They were all unsure of what to say, and I didn't know either.

"I'm pregnant." I said again. This time a little louder in case they didn't hear me, which I pretty sure they did.

"We- we heard you the fir- first time." Emily said, stuttering in shock, then looked up at Spencer and Hanna, "Are- are you sure?" She questioned looking back at me. I slowly nodded my head.

"I took a test in the bathroom." I explained, "I found one under the sink." For a couple minutes, the room was dead silent. Just a lot of exchanged look between my friends, "Its Ezra's baby." I finally told them.

Not like they didn't already know. I mean, I was dating him.

"I- I think we should take you to the hospital," Spencer suggested. My head whipped up at her as she added, "You need to know how far along you are." I frantically shook my head no.

"Spence is right." Hanna agreed, but I didn't want to go. That would just make it more real, which scared me.

"I can't." I protested, shaking my head again.

"Aria, We'll go with you." Emily said, "You don't have to go through this alone."

"And we'll go down to the free clinic." Spencer added, "They won't have to tell your parents."

"Aria come on." Hanna pushed, taking my hand.

"I just can't!" I shouted at them, tears streaming down my face, then my eyes flickered up at them, "What if A gets its hands on my file?"

"Don't worry about A right now." Spencer told me, "You have bigger problems." I gave her a dirty look, glaring at her, "Oh! You know what I mean!" She added. I sighed laying back against the wall closing my eyes.

"Come on, Aria." Hanna said after a minute, "This isn't not the end of the world. So you're pregnant. So what?"

"Keep your voice down, Hanna," I said frantically quickly sitting back up,"A could hear you."

"A's not even-." Hanna began but was cut off by all our phones beeping. We all looked at each other, then grabbed our phones looking at the message.

 _I'm always around, bitches. I'm everywhere. And I know Aria's pretty little secret. Get ready liars, the A games have begun. Kisses. -A._

"A just declared war," I whispered looking up at my friends.

"And we're all going down," Emily added as the four of us looked up at each other.

A was making this ten times harder than it had to be.


End file.
